


Riverspawn Jackson And The Hunter Lieutenant Soldier Demigods Of Chaos

by polymerases



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, bad fan fiction tropes, featuring sex god leo and every cliche percy, its gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymerases/pseuds/polymerases
Summary: Riverspawn Jackson: black-haired, green-eyed anorexic beauty. Simultaneously Percy Jackson's long-lost identical twin sister and his one true love interest. Also, she's the daughter of at least 14 gods. When her presence in Percy Jackson's world causes the space-time continuum to collapse, Annabeth Chase becomes the only thing standing between Riverspawn and the rest of the world.





	1. Riverspawn Makes Me Want To Slap Her

"Sally?"

Sally Jackson didn't look away from the muffin tins as she replied. "Hold this bowl, Paul. Yes, Annabeth dear?" It came out as an instinctive response, and I won't lie, I felt warm and gooey every time she called me that.

But I was here on business. "Did you ever have a daughter named Riverspawn?"

Now she looked up sharply at me, frowning. She put her spoon back in the blue batter bowl. Next to me, Percy reached for it and licked it. "Riverspawn? I've never had a daughter named—actually, I've never heard that name before in my life."

"I know right? It's unbelievable," Percy mumbled, shaking his head through a mouthful of cupcake batter.

I elbowed him and reached in my bag for the photo we'd taken yesterday. Sally and Paul leaned in close. It was a photo of a girl, maybe seventeen or eighteen, tall and graceful. She had Percy's jet black hair and Mediterranean good looks, and if not for the fact that she shouldn't exist, she would have been like his twin sister.

"Oh, dear," murmured Sally. I watched her inspect every detail: the jut of her slender hips, the confident look she gave the camera, the supermodel-perfect flip of her black curls.

"God, she looks just like you, Percy," said Paul finally, with confusion. He looked at Sally. "But you've never…"

Sally, who was still examining the photo, shook her head. "I've never seen her before. This makes no sense. And her name, you said it was—?"

"Riverspawn Jackson. I know, it doesn't make any sense to us, either," I said sympathetically. "We weren't able to get much information out of her other than her name, and now she's unconscious in the Big House. Chiron says her aura is even stronger than even Percy's."

"Her eyes are weird, tell her about the eyes," prompted Percy.

"Oh, yeah. You can't really see it in the photo, but when she was awake we saw her eyes—they can be green like Percy's, but they change color, too."

"Silver and blue," said Percy. "Like Artemis and Thalia's eyes, and I swear they turned gray like Annabeth's when she looked at me."

"What does that mean, that she's somehow the daughter of all these gods?" asked Paul laughingly.

We all laughed, but Percy looked at me with something resembling terror.

* * *

When Riverspawn Jackson came too, we called a meeting.

Usually, we don't make a big deal of it when a new camper arrives. Chiron gives them a rundown of their newly-dangerous lives. A couple senior counselors make the time to show them around camp and introduce them to people, let them adjust to their cabins, the works. Travis and Connor Stoll steal them some toiletries, both to make them feel welcome and to stick it to Argus.

But this time, all thirteen major cabin leaders met in the Big House. Even cabin leaders from the minor cabins made sure to show up. People milled around uncertainly, murmuring phrases to each other like _Jackson_ and _powerful_ and _Who names their kid Riverspawn?_ The amount of people there, and the sinister tone of the meeting, was reminiscent of war preparations from the last Giant War. Percy made sure to point that out to me darkly before he took his seat across from Jason at the head of the table. I slid into my seat in between Katie Gardner and Thalia, who muttered to me disbelievingly, "Who names their kid _Riverspawn?"_ I laughed and told her to be quiet.

"So, hi," began Riverspawn, who was standing at the front of the room, twirling her body like a little girl. "My name is Riverspawn Jackson and I'm eighteen."

The subject of the meeting was _Why do you exist?_ and _Who are you really?,_ but we figured it would be rude to start off the orientation with an interrogation like that. Instead, I raised my hand and asked, "So, how did you get here, Riverspawn?"

Her eyes were steely gray when she looked at me. "Well, I was vacationing in Montauk Beach when I was attacked by something big." Her voice was soft and melodic. It could have sprouted wings. "I didn't know what it was. But it chased me all the way up here, and I killed it by flipping up on top of its head, breaking its horn off, and then rolling down onto the ground. I came up in a kneel and stabbed the thing through the chest. It turned into dust in the wind." Riverspawn shuddered. "And my mom…"

"Who were you vacationing with?" asked Katie Gardner gently.

"My brother." She looked at Percy, and her eyes turned an iridescent sea-green—a shade I knew intimately. "Percy Jackson."

Percy's eyes, for their part, gave one huge twitch. In the background, I tried not to notice Travis slipping Connor a couple bills.

Next to him, Nico di Angelo shook his head. "Riverspawn"—he seemed to choke a little on the word—"I'm sorry, but that doesn't really make any sense. Percy's been here for eight, nine years. His mom is alive. In fact, we just spoke with her this morning."

"You know, more importantly," said Percy delicately, "I don't have a sister."

The words hit Riverspawn like a sledgehammer, and for the first time I saw a kind of fury boil behind her eyes. "Well, how else do you explain this?" She closed her eyes and made some kind of fancy hand gesture, almost like she was unscrewing an invisible pickle jar. We all flinched as, one by one, the glasses of lemonade on the war table shattered, the liquid inside flying up to join an ever-growing bubble of lemonade that Riverspawn suspended in the air. We watched in astonishment as the bubble took on form after form: a horse, an icosahedron, a sword, a flower. Finally, when she had had enough of her cinematic demonstration, she flicked her fingers down and the blob sped down towards the table at the speed of sound.

"Omigod please no," gasped Percy, and he flung an arm out to stop the bubble. Gingerly he smushed the lemonade into a smaller ball and, failing a place to put a ball of magically-cohesive liquid, he held it in his arms like a basketball.

"My name is Riverspawn Jackson," smirked the girl triumphantly, "and I'm a daughter of Poseidon, sister to Percy Jackson, and commander of water."

I flashed back to ten years ago, when Poseidon had claimed Percy at the creek. How Chiron had denoted his parentage reverently. How we had bowed.

Nothing like that happened here. Percy just scowled, but before he could say anything, Riverspawn had started speaking again. In her angelic demeanor, she turned to face Jason. Her eyes turned electric blue, and her aura changed too, filling with the ozone-smelling static that had become so familiar to me over the years. "But that's not it. I'm also a daughter of Zeus." Jason looked helplessly over at Thalia, who was sitting beside me in Artemis' honorary chair.

"No. What? How is that possible?" demanded Thalia with her arms crossed.

Riverspawn simpered. I wanted to smack that smug smile off her face. Another one of her rhetorical questions: "How is _this_ possible?" She lifted her arms and the air crackled. Improbably, her hands were instantly cloaked with dark storm clouds, flickering with lightning. "Want more?" she asked to no one in particular with a laugh, and without waiting for an answer she redoubled her efforts, tripling the weight of the storm. Percy and Nico edged nervously away.

"Okay, that's enough," said Jason politely, but he was watching the eye of the storm—centered on her hands—like a hawk. Next to me, Katie Gardner scooted her chair back warily and whispered something in his ear. He took a breath and the wind that was developing around us slowed.

A bolt of electricity arced its way to the end of the table, but Thalia caught it with her fingers before it could hit us. "Hey!" she yelled furiously. "That's _enough!_ " Thalia slammed her hand on the table and hit Riverspawn square in the chest with the lightning, but she just laughed delightedly and let her arms down. The storm dissipated. Percy gave me a pleading look, like _How is this happening?_

"Don't tell me you're a daughter of Hades too," sniped Nico across from me. I wish he hadn't said that, because Riverspawn reacted like Christmas had come early.

"Actually!" she squealed, and stamped her foot. Her eyes flickered, then melted into a cool obsidian. Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped ten degrees. The shadows bent and contorted around her, and when they finished, Riverspawn opened her fists and poured hundreds of exquisitely-cut precious gems onto the table.

"Yeah, fine, that's enough of that," said Nico quickly, and he looked under the table and waved his hand a couple times. I didn't know exactly what he did, but just then there was a sickening _crunch_ and a ghostly scream, as if he had just closed up a portal to the Fields of Punishment.

Which I guess he may have.

Clarisse broke the long silence. "So… I think I speak for everyone when I ask, is that it? Can we discuss your existence now or do you have more annoying shows for us?"

Looking back on it, I have no idea why Riverspawn gave it long thought. "I have more shows for you," she finally decided, and Clarisse stifled a groan and sat back. "I'm also the daughter of Demeter!"

Nico had gathered a pile of the gems and was sullenly zapping them away one by one, but Riverspawn cleared the table with one wave of her hand. Where her hand had touched the table, flowers began sprouting like crazy, vibrant and eager like anything the Demeter kids had ever made. Katie leaned forward to inspect one of the blooms, then jerked hurriedly back as the leaves grew up towards her face. Katie waved her hand over the flowers to control their growth within a circle. "Awesome," she said bitterly. I'd never heard her use that tone before. "Thanks for ruining our table with root growth."

"I'm also a daughter of Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus," Riverspawn rattled off on her fingers. With every word, her eyes changed: fiery red, burnished gold, sunny blue, and startlingly purple. "And I could show you right now but I don't think you want me to take a bow and arrow out right here."

"I absolutely do not want that," confirmed Will Solace with a tight smile.

Leo sat forward. "And Hephaestus?"

Riverspawn smiled, eyes flickering to match Leo's warm brown. She held up a hand. Percy's mouth opened to say something before flames started licking up her wrist, catching her fingers on fire, at which point he sat back in defeat.

Leo's breath caught. "You're… not supposed to be able to do that," he said unsurely.

"Why? Because you're the only son of Hephaestus born in three hundred years who can do this?" smiled Riverspawn sweetly. Something smelled like it was burning. I stifled a laugh as Percy looked over at her feet, panicked, and willed some lemonade to put out the fire.

"First of all, how did you know that about me, and second of all, yeah!" he exclaimed. "How can you be the daughter of all these gods? Zeus _and_ Poseidon _and_ Hades _and_ Demeter _and—"_

"Athena and Aphrodite, too—"

" _AND,_ hell, all of those, too!" Leo's voice had risen to a shout. "It's literally not possible that you have so many powers. I don't even want to _think_ about what happened to make all of them your parents. I just—" He threw up his arms and slouched into his seat sullenly.

Riverspawn was quiet for a long time. I thought she was going to say something that redeemed this even a little bit, and then: "Oh," she said suddenly. "I almost forgot. I'm also the daughter of Artemis and Hera and Hestia. Those virgin goddesses, huh?"

The room let out an exasperated breath. Thalia screamed behind gritted teeth for a long second. "Just tell me how _that_ happened," she said, with very measured syllables.

Riverspawn shrugged. Her eyes turned silvery yellow and she regarded her fingers absently, which were emitting rays of white light. "I don't really know. I guess things like this you just gotta accept, right?"

"Not really," replied Thalia shortly.

"So that's it?" asked Jason carefully. "Are you done with your whole parentage?"

She thought about it. "Yeah."

Percy and I met eyes as we deliberated what to do next. "Okay, Riverspawn," I said, standing up. I turned to the end of the table, where the minor god counselors were regarding me with some kind of relief. Maybe they were pleased that Riverspawn wasn't their ungodly half-sister. "Butch, why don't you… show her around the camp?"

"Really?" he asked pointedly, with a raised eyebrow. "Where is she going to stay?"

I hesitated. The Stoll brothers were looking up at me with panic. "Just show her around. Let her see the sights," I said again with finality. "We can decide if she'll get a cabin… later. We"—I looked around at the senior counselors, who were watching me with actual fear in their eyes—"have a lot to talk about."


	2. We Collectively Have No Idea What To Do

Butch nodded doubtfully at me, and then rearranged his face into a tense smile. “Hey, Riverspawn, have you seen our climbing wall yet?” he asked, before he disappeared out the door hurriedly. A couple of the minor god counselors filed out behind him, evidently eager to spread the news to their own cabins. 

I turned back to the front of the table and Riverspawn met my eyes. Her eyes flashed from a sunny yellow to a steely gray, and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. She bared a brilliant smile. “I’ll be back,” she said softly, unblinkingly.

She leaned over and mussed Nico’s hair gratuitously. (He slapped her hand away and shot her a vindictive glare, a scene that otherwise would have been objectively hilarious.) Then she gave a melodious, tinkling, terrifying laugh and waltzed out of the room.

The ensuing pause stretched aimlessly and long. Percy eventually broke the silence. “Was anyone counting the amount of gods?” 

“Fourteen,” I replied automatically.

“Right, of course,” he said skeptically. “ _Four…teen…gods._ ”

I put my face in my hands. “No part of her story makes any—I just—where’s Chiron?”

Katie Gardner shrugged uncomfortably. She was still looking at the flowers that Riverspawn had grown out of the table, cautiously poking at the blooms like they were about to explode. “I don’t know. He left for Olympus in a hurry before you two went up to Manhattan.”

“Did he explain what he was doing up there?”

Katie shook her head. “He just said I was in charge while you and Percy were out. Said there was something ‘gravely wrong,’ which in this camp is, like, every other day.”

“True that,” commented Percy brightly to an unappreciative room. We shared a foreboding glance. 

“Why fourteen?” demanded Thalia. “Why not all the other gods of Mount Olympus? Why not, like, Kronos or Gaea or someone famous and big and bad? Why not just the twelve original Olympians, or the Big Three? Why _these_ fourteen?”

“I think the better question is, _how_ fourteen,” Piper remarked wryly. 

Somebody in the room groaned, “ _You had to remind me.”_ A couple of us sat back, bewildered, trying to figure out what Riverspawn’s presence meant here. How could so much godly power be in a single demigod’s body? How had she mastered so much control over her powers in such a short amount of time? So much was wrong with the circumstances she arrived under, with the story she offered, with _her._ The way she moved. The way she spoke. The way she looked at me near the end, with that startling glower, like she was sizing me up. I was missing something.

"She's dangerous,"� said Clarisse finally, which prompted waves of agreement from the room. "That's all. We can't have her here."�

"I hate to admit it, but Clarisse is right."� Across the table _,_ Percy lifted his ball of lemonade, like we needed any reminder of the mess Riverspawn had created. He set the ball on the table with a _clink_. "There's no way for her to be the child of all of these gods. Literally all the Olympians. Like, not to mention even that she's Artemis and Hestia and Hera's daughter—“�

"It's like Zeus’ ungodly fever dream,”� mumbled Leo, and the room laughed. 

Thalia sat forward. “But wait. You’re right, it is ungodly. There’s no way she—maybe she's a new monster?”� 

"A monster who’s also Percy’s sister?"� asked Jason. 

"Yeah, about that,"� Percy interjected forcefully. “That makes _no_ sense. Like at all. Did you hear her say that she was vacationing with me? I've never seen her before in my life, I swear."�

What was up with her? The way she watched us with those predatory, color-shifting eyes, almost like she knew something that we didn’t. The way she had killed the Minotaur, just like Percy, up to the exact circumstances, the exact motions…

My stomach turned suddenly. “How had she known that she was the daughter of all these gods?” I murmured. 

The room went silent. Clarisse looked up at me, mouth opening to form a question, then closing resolutely. 

“Riverspawn’s a new demigod,” I continued, frowning, the gears turning in my head. “She appeared yesterday, at the top of Half-Blood Hill. All alone. Holding a Minotaur horn, just like Percy. She passed out, and then—and then the next day, she’s here, demonstrating all her powers like they’re toys.” I looked up at Percy. “She was never claimed. We never got the chance to explain to her that the gods were real, the whole spiel. How did she know all these things?”

“Maybe she… ran into a camper or something,” suggested Leo halfheartedly. “Did we have any Seekers out?”

“I mean, yeah, I think Grover’s out there, maybe some others,” I responded doubtfully, “but she arrived on her own, didn’t she?”

I looked over at Castor, the son of Dionysus who oversaw the seeker operations when Mr. D was too lazy to do it himself. He nodded grimly in confirmation. “Yeah, no. Grover and Phil are our only guys out right now. Haven’t heard anything from either of them. The kids who were on watch brought her up here, said she just appeared and keeled over and that was that.”

Leo looked back at me, defeated. “Does nobody ask questions around here?”

“She can’t be a monster,” said Piper emphatically, though her voice cracked with uncertainty. The whole table of counselors turned to her curiously. “The gates let her through, didn’t they? The Fleece didn’t repel her or anything. Peleus didn’t eat her.”

I bit my lip. She had a point. The Fleece only had one filter: godly blood. Everyone with a trace of it in their veins crossed without issue, and the rest were punished accordingly. She had to be a demigod—if you could be a demigod with fourteen godly parents.

Percy reached for my hand and squeezed it. His jaw was set tensely. “All we know now is what she’s told us. She’s a new demigod and she’s just woken up from an, uh, traumatic experience. With me.” Face souring, his inspirational speech ground to a halt. “Apparently.”

Reluctantly, I stood up. “There’s no way to find out what the truth is if we just ask her. But right now she’s out in the camp, she’s new, she’s one of us.” Every phrase I spoke seemed to get successively less true, but I stuck with it. “I’ll ask Chiron when he gets back if he’s ever seen anything like this. For now, we just gotta stick to the status quo. I don’t think _we’re_ in any immediate danger right now, but she’s gonna be if Butch lets her on that climbing wall like he promised.” 

The room stirred with dubious agreement, and I took a breath. “Okay, then. Meeting adjourned. Let’s try not to get anyone killed today, yeah?” 

“ _Especially_ not Wise Girl’s new guinea pig!” added Percy. 

I scowled deeply at him. “What?” 

“Aw, you know I love you, Wise Girl,” he said affectionately.

Clarisse mimed gagging, but not before she jeered something that I couldn’t hear over the sound of chairs being dragged on the ground. 

Not that it mattered. I’d known her for long enough to figure out its rough contents.

* * *

 

When I look back at it, things started going wrong that night. I mean, technically everything had already started going to hell the second Riverspawn Jackson stepped foot into our borders, but the scope of it wasn’t really obvious until a couple hours in, when Thalia and Nico sat next to each other at dinner. And not just at the same table, or anything.

_Next_ to each other.

I squeezed my way up to Percy in the offering line. “Uh, did you see—“

“Yep,” confirmed Percy, not even bothering to look back. Absently, he pushed a little more barbecue in the brazier than usual. “I didn’t ask. Didn’t want to get fried, or squashed up into little bits, or—“

“Or turned into a corpse, sure.”

“You’re not feeling very creative tonight, Wise Girl.”

I dropped a bushel of grapes crisply in the fire. “Okay, what is _up_ with that tonight?”

“Up with what?” We turned and walked leisurely back towards the tables.

“You calling me that.”

“What?”

“Th— _Wise Girl._ You haven’t called me that since—“ I racked my brain. “Since, like, eighth grade. As a joke.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” cooed Percy. “We were already calling each other that when we were little kids. What was that name you called me?”

I flushed. “I’m not gonna say it.”

“What was that?”

“I’m not saying it!”

“Wise Girl, you’re no fun tonight,” Percy pouted playfully. 

“I’m not gonna—" 

“Come on, just once. For me, Wise Girl?” 

“Will you stop calling me that?”

Percy set his plate down at his table and gave me a winning smile. “I couldn’t hear you, sorry, Wise—“ 

“Seaweed Brain,” I said sullenly. The name sent waves of nostalgia rocking through me. My head spun with memories of underwater kisses and hellish rivers and the hideous sensation of falling, falling, falling. “Happy now?”

“Awwwww,” he gushed, eyes shining. “I love you so much.”

I studied his face carefully for any trace of irony. Percy was sweet, and I loved him, but this volume of public affection was uncharacteristic for him. Maybe he was just having a good day. “I love you too,” I said carefully, shooting him a warm smile. Then I scooted past his table to join my Athena brethren.  

Malcolm, my second-in-command and camp-gossip extraordinaire, started blabbering the moment I slid into my seat.

 “Annabeth, have you noticed—“

“Thalia and Nico, yeah, I have. Apple cider, by the way,” I replied frustratedly. I picked up my goblet and took a long, thankless drink. “I don’t know if it matters. Does it matter? There’s so much crap tonight that I just want to _not_ deal with.”

“Are you talking about that Riverspawn girl?” asked Malcolm baldly through a mouthful of brisket.

I grimaced, glancing up to try and locate her. “Yeah. Where is—?” There: at the Iris table yammering at Butch, who didn’t seem to be responding to her whatsoever. “Oh, good, she’s with Butch. Anyways, she says she’s the daughter of fourteen gods, and then _demonstrated_ every power that she had.“

“How do you know she was channeling the power of every god and not, like, one big monstrous quadruple god?”

“At least, we’re pretty sure. Her eyes change color with every different godly power that she uses. They’re the common colors associated with every god, like gray for Athena and green for Poseidon.”

Malcolm’s eyes went wide as dinner plates. “You’re saying she can change her phenotypic expression depending on which god she’s channeling?”

“Yup.” 

“ _Fascinating.”_  

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What about it?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly, plate of meat forgotten. “It’s just really rare that a demigod—I mean, of course it’s never occurred that a demigod has had more than one godly parent. So it’s just really interesting to see how these people sorta manifest. Like, gods have no DNA, right? So it’s technically genetically possible to have more than one godly parent, because the ‘godliness’ in you isn’t connected to a physical representation.”

“Right,” I replied. 

Malcolm accelerated. “If her eyes change color to the god whose powers she’s using, that kind of implies that power’s presence in her body is dominant, right? That means that…” He trailed off.

I counted: one Mississippi, two Mississippi.  

“Malcolm?” 

“Look, Annabeth, they’re _necking_ ,” Malcolm gasped in horror.

I looked back just in time to see Thalia and Nico separating from a kiss, smiling dazedly, arms tightly bound around each other. Past Nico, I could spot Jason and Percy at their respective benches, forks frozen in midair.  

“Oh,” I mumbled, trying to comprehend this latest development. 

“Poor Will,” Malcolm breathed. At the Apollo table, Will was trying to make himself disappear. A couple of his cabin mates laid comforting hands on his back, while the bolder ones called some creative curses in Nico’s direction.

Arabella, one of my younger campers, scooted closer to me. “I didn’t even know they were friends. And isn’t she a Hunter?” She looked back, then sunk lower into her seat. “Oh my gods, they’re going at it again.”

I squeezed my eyes shut, racking my brain for a single time where Nico and Thalia had shown interest in each other like _that_. It didn’t make any sense. More concerningly, Nico had a boyfriend and Thalia wasn’t allowed to have relationships with men. When had this all started? _Why_ had this all started? 

My brain fired once, decisively.

Riverspawn.


End file.
